Electrical power receptacles used in hospitals, for example, may include an indicator that identifies the receptacle as being a hospital grade device. Such receptacles may be used in emergency circuits that are powered by a back-up power source (e.g. a generator) in the event of a power outage. In prior art devices, the indicator has been a colored window formed on the face of the receptacle such that it is readily visible. A light emitting source, such as a light emitting diode located behind the window and coupled across the contacts of the receptacle has been used to provide a positive indication (illumination) that the receptacle is connected to a live circuit. In hospitals, this is critical especially during a power outage when back-up power generation is activated and only certain circuits are powered. In this way hospital personnel can quickly determine which receptacles are powered so that patient equipment, in particular life critical equipment, can be readily plugged in to live receptacles to expeditiously continue to provide patient treatment.
While existing illuminated receptacles provide a benefit, they are not as readily visible as desired and there exists a need for an improved illuminated power receptacle.